


Photographs with Buzz

by mysmileiscorrupted



Series: With Buzz [4]
Category: McFly
Genre: Danny and Buzz are cute, Danny feels so lucky, Fluffy, M/M, Tom loves post photographs of him and Buzz, Tom loves taking photographs of Danny and Buzz, Tom loves them, but he doesn't post them, no pain here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysmileiscorrupted/pseuds/mysmileiscorrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom loves to post photographs of him and Buzz. He also loves to take photographs of Danny and Buzz. But what does Tom actually do with those photographs if he doesn't post them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs with Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my fourth and latest piece. I am dedicated this piece to my best friend who is *slightly* annoyed that there are no photographs of Danny and Buzz yet. So I wrote this for her, she really liked it, so I decided to post it. Hope you guys all like it too.

"You are just plain evil sometimes, Tom." I chuckled as I watched him post another picture of himself and our son to his Twitter page.

Tom laughed quietly, "Why is that, Dan?"

"You know how much our fans want to see a picture of me and Buzz. Even if you didn't guess, loads of them comment that exact thought on your Twitter and Instagram pages." Buzz reached the sofa that I was sitting on and held up a toy car whilst making his version of car noises. I smiled and called his name, when he looked up, he grinned at me and help up his arms. I reached down and lifted him into my lap, "Hey buddy, do you like that car?"

Buzz looked up at me and nodded whilst smiling, I couldn't help the grin that came onto my face at my son. As I kissed him on the head, I saw a flash out of the corner of my eye. I looked up and saw Tom holding his camera, "That's another one for me to hide away," Tom whispered with a grin on his face.

"Like I said, Tom. You are plain evil sometimes." I said, but I was still looking down at Buzz running his toy car all over his Hufflepuff robe onesie. This time when I saw the camera flash I didn't look up but continued to watch Buzz, until Buzz's movements slowed down and he dropped his head against my chest in exhaustion from his long day. I laid my head back against the sofa and closed my eyes, this time I didn't see the camera flash but rather I heard the click of the camera several times before I heard a light thump of the camera being put down before the padding of feet coming towards me and then the sofa dipping slightly as Tom sat down next to me. I lifted my arm up and left him lean into my side before wrapping my arm around his shoulders.

And before I knew it, we were all fast asleep.  
...  
I jerked awake and looked automatically down at Buzz who was wriggling in my arms, but he was still asleep so I pulled my arm slowly from behind Tom's neck and pulled myself onto my feet and padded softly towards Buzz room. Once he was in his crib tucked under his quilt, I kissed him once more before turning the baby monitor on and walking back towards Tom. As I got closer to the living room, I heard the computer humming away, I wriggled the mouse and the screen lit up. The screen was left of the folder that Tom was looking at earlier.

The file was named: Home Is Where The Heart Is.

And as I looked through, I realised that it was filled with no less than 600 of just me and Buzz. Moments that I didn't even realise that Tom had caught on camera; like the first time I held Buzz, when I stayed by his cot for an entire night, when I came home from my first night away from Buzz, me feeding Buzz his breakfast, his lunch, his dinner, me and Buzz watching TV, playing with toys, falling asleep on the sofa, Buzz watching me play the guitar to him, me recording songs with Buzz sitting between my legs, me reading to Buzz. Some moments I barely remembered, others were big events that stuck in my mind.

I smiled before finally clicking on a picture of me showing Buzz a photograph of me and Tom the day we met. I touched the screen just below Tom's face before clicking the mouse and putting the computer into sleep.

I turned the lights right down before crawling back onto the sofa so I could lay flat out, I pulled gently at Tom so that he could lay beside me and with Tom's head on my chest, I quickly started to fall asleep again, and my final thought was that the world and our fans had no idea what they were missing.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the fourth one is over. Hope you liked it. Please bookmark, send kudos, and comments. Thanks guys.


End file.
